Fighting For You Is The Only Thing I Know
by HeartandMind2013
Summary: Based on a Dragon Age role play that i am currently in playing the main character which is mentioned in my story "Ella" she is a past maid/bard in one of the taverns in Lothering but her whole life changes when a certain Mage walks through those doors. Having just gone through the Joining Ella has her nightmare but something much more follows after which leaves her stunned.


**The vision was just the same...**

_Ella looked down in what looked to be some kind of cavern filled with light. Leaning over the edge taking a closer look she noticed that there was to be what looked like Darkspawn but not only in groups but in a whole horde._

_There was a slight tremble and the sound of a faint growl was heard from below. As she began to look around her curiosity found the better of her. A darkened colored dragon emerged through the smoke and directly flew upwards towards where a bridge was set._

_Looking over to where the dragon had set itself it looked down towards the horse and let off a scream before the horde carried on with it's journey._

**Then the vision suddenly changed...**

_Templars surrounded them. There was no way out. Ella readied her bow and daggers ready to engage if the need arose. One of the men stepped forward as she covered Anders who was standing at the back of her ready to fight along side her._

_"You harbor a viper in your mists. Hand him over and you will be spared."_

_"Never! If you want him your gonna have to get through me first!"_

_The Templar shook his head. "Impudent like the rest." Ella could feel Anders wanting to do something but she held him back and giving him a knowing smile. "Everything will be alright". She stepped forward and drew her side sword she had found along the road. "Leave...him...be."_

_The figure did the same as e drew his long sword from his back holder. "Don't make me kill you, woman but if i have to for me to get what i came for then so be it." The man took the first rush at the girl as Ella dodge his attacks. Multiple swings were made by the two as both of them had the scars to prove it. Finally having had enough of there little charade the Templar charged when Ella at least expected it and landed the blade straight through to her stomach._

_A cry was heard as she looked to Anders who was beginning to run towards her but a line of Templar's stopped him from doing so. She slowly sunk to the ground as when she made it to her knees the figure lurch out the sword and watched her fall to the ground. She fell to her side as her arms fell in front of her, eyes closed and barley breathing._

_Anders finally broke through the barricade of Templar's as they began to move back to him before the leader waved them off. He wanted the mage to suffer what they had... to watch his beloved die in front of him. Anders sunk to his knees as he picked his lifeless lover into his arms, cradling her softly as he tried to stop the bleeding._

_"Anders?" She had finally slowly opened her eyes but only slightly. She went to extend her arm to him but he held it and lowered it down to her stomach still holding her cold hand._

_"I'm here, my love. Don't try to talk." He began to heal her more before she placed her hand on his cheek. "Save your energy... I'm still here." she managed to smile a little before he stopped healing and held her hand with the palm of his hand. Tears began to slowly fall down his cheeks as she was just so cold and lifeless. "I'm not letting you die... I love you." He leaned down and placed a soft but yearning kiss on her lips._

_Ella groaned as his lips made contact with hers. It would be the last one she would ever have shared with him._

_He broke the kiss as his tears dripped onto her cheek. He then caressed her cheek and smiled to her. She leaned into his touch, his warm and loving touch as her eyes closed to feel that moment. She then opened them again and looked to him, still caressing his cheek. "I will not be leaving you. I will always be with you in your warm heart. I love you." The arm then finally dropped as she leaned into his touch and her eyes closed one more, never to be opened again._

_"Ella?" he said as he whimpered. "Ella wake up... don't leave me." He dropped his head and curled it around his lovers. The Templar Captain gave the nod to two of his stationed guards as the moved to Anders sides and picked him up with each arm and dragged him off. He wanted to fight but he just didn't have the energy for it. As they carted him off Anders took one last look at his now dead lover and screamed out her name._

_"ELLA!"_

**Suddenly Ella bolted up from the bed and sweat was poring from her half covered body. Ever since herself and Anders went through the joining these nightmares was always an occurence and it was obviously something she was going to have to get used to but dreaming something like that... was it fate? or just fear taking over?**


End file.
